Act Your Age!
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: Lloyd's ego gets bigger every day! He is just unmodest! However, can one storm change that? After being struck by lightning he gets, well SMALL! Can Lloyd find his way back, out of his childhood? Or will he stay where he is, lost without his knowledge.
1. Strike of Lightning

**Hey, new story! This takes place between the final battle and the beginning of rebooted. Sorry for the short chapter, future ones will be longer.**

* * *

><p>It was a windy day at Sensei Wu's academy, there was supposed to be a huge storm coming soon. The ninja were preparing for the worst by boarding up windows, locking windows, and doing student dorm checks.<p>

"Zane, pass me that hammer." Jay said trying fix a broken window frame.

"No problem Jay." He said handing the former blue ninja a hammer. "I hope we can get everything ready by the time the storm gets here."

"What I am hoping is that Lloyd will get back here before the storm comes." Cole added on to their conversation.

"Really, I think the GOLDEN NINJA will be fine. He has enough powers to live in a blizzard for the rest of his life!" Kai said sitting down in his seat in the teacher's lounge.

After they finished up the last window, everything was ready. Storm clouds were visible in the distance, however they were blocked out by a huge dragon landing on the property. A green-suited young man, about seventeen walked up to the door.

"Guess who's back!" he yelled! "The one, the only, GOLDEN NINJA!" Lloyd yelled, his ego getting bigger by the second. All of the kids swarmed around the golden ninja, they all were big fans of the powerful hero of Ninjago.

"Lloyd, how was your trip!?" a girl named Sally asked.

"It was okay." The ninja said with a smile, the young girl nearly fainted at his answer.

"Was it hard to get back home?"

"How's your father's monistary?"

"Can we have another dragon ride?"

All of the students were like a tsunami heading towards the blonde teen. "One at a time!" he said beginning to answer questions. However, among the crowd of kids wanting to talk to Lloyd was a young boy with black hair, alongside him was a boy with red hair. Both of the boys were excited, but not as excited as the other children.

Eventually, when all of the children settled down, they all went to different parts of the school. There was an arcade, there was a theater, there was also a computer lab where the students would play on the computers sometimes. All of the students wanted to entertain themselves while the storm blew over.

Meanwhile in the teachers lounge, Lloyd and the ninja were catching up with each other. Lloyd heard something rattling outside. He looked out the window to see the dragon keep's gate wide open! He rushed outside thinking he would be fine, his element was lightning!

The ninja were about to go after him when they heard many frightened cries, the children! They ran off to hush their eight year old students.

Lloyd was having a little bit of trouble getting to the keep, but eventually closed the gate. As he turned to leave however, thunder boomed through the air and Lloyd felt a surge of pain like no other course through his veins, he had been struck by lightning! Then as he tried to get up, he was shot with many more bolts! They were attracted to the ninja! Lloyd couldn't take the pain much longer!

* * *

><p>"Relax Sally, everything's okay." Zane comforted the terrified child.<p>

Everybody calmed down and it seemed like everything was at peace until...

"Wait a minute, where's Lloyd?" Cole asked.

The team rushed outside to find a small body, frozen in place. The rain got so heavy it was hard to walk in. They couldn't even get to Lloyd, it was like the rain was shielding him.

Kai ran inside and told Sensei as the other ninja and samurai tried to find their brother.

"Sensei! It's an emergency, we need backup!" Kai yelled as he ran outside. Sensei Wu then called his brother and sister in law. They got there as quickly as possible, the team still hadn't made any progress since Lloyd had gone missing.

When Garmadon and Misako arrived, the rain died down a little. That was when they all got a good look at Lloyd.

"Oh my!" Misako yelled.

"What!?" the ninja said together as they laid their eyes on Lloyd, the poor little ninja.

* * *

><p><strong>Can you guess what happened to Lloyd? Future chapters will be longer. I just had to get this idea off of my brain! I hope you enjoyed and I would appreciate a review! More to come...<strong>

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	2. Ninja Nightmare!

**Hey, another chapter, finally we find out what happened to Lloyd! Caution, this might hurt your feels, this story is tragic at some parts, but cheerful and happy at other parts, so Enjoy! BTW Billy Jane, you are too good! thx 4 the review!**

* * *

><p>The black haired kid held his cards close to his face,"Got any five's?" he asked his red-haired friend.<p>

"Nope, go fish Brad." Gene claimed.

"No, you have a five!" Brad accused!

"And how do you know that!?" Gene accused right back.

"Well, I dealt the cards so naturally..."

"So naturally you cheated."

"It's not cheating!"

"Yes it is!"

"Lloyd didn't think it was cheating!"

"When did you play cards with Lloyd?"

"Back when he went to school here and I was his friend." Brad said with a tint of sadness in his voice.

"You mean when Lloyd was a pushover, a doormat? That doesn't count!" Gene said angrily, the eight year old quit the game and found something else to do, Brad followed.

Gene made his way into the kitchen and grabbed some snacks before leaving to play some video games. He had to admit, the new version of his old school was way better! The boys left the door cracked open so if they were called they would know.

* * *

><p>The rain had died down from a heavy downpour to normal amounts of water in each drop that fell from the sky. At least Lloyd was visible, and that was the issue. They all watched intently as Lloyd got up.<p>

Jay gasped, he couldn't keep it in any longer,"YOU'RE SMALL!"

It was true, Lloyd was just a young child again, the same age as he was before the Tomorrows Tea. When he heard the loud former ninja shout, he freaked out before looking for a way out of where he was. He looked extremely nervous as he rushed into Sensei Wu's Academy.

Lloyd tried to find someone, anyone who could help him! The ninja were most likely following him! Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Brad! He ran up to him, and captured him in a tackle.

"BRAD! LOOK I KNOW THAT I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE, AND THAT I WAS EXPELLED FROM DARKLY'S BUT YOU GOTTA HELP ME! I ANGERED A TEAM OF NINJA! LAST I REMEMBER I WAS WANDERING AROUND IN THE FREEZING ARCTIC AND NOW I'M BACK HERE, THE NINJA MUST HAVE BROUGHT ME HERE! PLEASE HIDE ME-E-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Lloyd begged his friend.

"WHAT?!" Brad yelled! He was shocked to see Lloyd back to normal. Lloyd watched as the ninja passed the doorway and he took it as his chance to run! "LLOYD!' Brad shouted as he watched the blonde boy making a break for the exit.

The ninja heard Brad's shout, and spun all the way outside, trapping him in between a wall and them. Lloyd tried to reach the window above him, but he was too small!

The cornered boy saw no other option, but to plead for mercy!

"Please don't hurt me ninja! I'm sorry I stole the candy, I will never do it again! Please don't hang me from the flagpole again!" At those words Garmadon, Misako, and Wu turned their heads towards the ninja who just shrugged embarrassed in return. "Last I remember I was angry at you, wandering the freezing arctic tundra! Then I blacked out and I woke up here, did you drug me!? I'm surrounded by strangers, I-I don't know how I got here, I-I'm... afraid! I-I-I-I-I-I..." The young boy broke out into tears,"I WANT MY DAD!" Lloyd cried, tears were streaming down his face like waterfalls. Right then and there Garmadon wanted to be there for his son, to console him, comfort him, but he couldn't, it would only upset him more. Lloyd was having a mental breakdown!

Nobody dared to approach him, except for Wu, they all knew in their heads that Lloyd would only recognize his uncle based on his current memory status. Lloyd shrunk down as he heard footsteps approach him. The blonde boy carefully looked up to see his uncle, who immediately wrapped his arms around the terrified boy, giving him a hug, who his now young nephew returned. "U-u-un-uncle-e-eeee." Lloyd sobbed, obviously very upset. After he calmed down a little in his uncle's arms, Wu took him inside, as they passed by the ninja Lloyd shrunk even more than before and hid behind his uncle, there was a lot of explaining to do for the small blonde boy.

* * *

><p>After Wu took him inside, the storm was almost finished, but it was still drizzling. Wu decided that he would start with basics to Lloyd so he wouldn't get too confused. He explained to Lloyd that he now owned the school and the ninja were teachers. Lloyd didn't dare ask why, but he understood what his uncle was saying.<p>

Then he invited the ninja into the room, Lloyd's eyes widened, terrified of the 'bullies' his last memory of them was him being stuck on a flagpole with vegetables thrown at him for three hours, talk about cruel and unusual punishment!

Kai was the first to speak,"Lloyd, do you remember us?"

"Yes." he answered.

"Really!?" Kai almost yelled.

"Of course, how could I forget my tormentors that hung me from a flagpole, and sentenced me to shame by vegetables."

"Oh... that..." Kai trailed of, he knew it was too good to be true.

"Lloyd, we have no intentions to bring you harm, but instead we want to defeat our enemy by making them our friend." Zane said.

"So what do ya say Lloyd?" Cole asked.

"Will you accept our friendship?" Jay asked extending his hand to Lloyd.

Lloyd began tor each out, but recoiled his hand quickly. Before they could try and explain what happened, Lloyd looked at his attire. "WHAT AM I WEARING!?" he asked appalled.

He was going to take a long time to adjust, so they got him some normal clothes and hoped his memory would come back soon. Lloyd wanted to spend some of his time with his old darkly's friends. The only one nice to him was Brad who sometime understood what was going on, it's not that the other children were being mean, it's just that they were too surprised to talk to Lloyd.

Lloyd was also slightly confused, all of the boys from Darkly's were here, but now their were girls! It made no sense to teach girls anything, to Lloyd girls were stupid, cootie infected, giggling, obnoxious disasters waiting to happen.

Brad was happy to spend time with his old friend again, he really missed Lloyd. The friends talked, but Brad avoided anything that had to do with after Lloyd was expelled.

Later that night, the ninja were exhausted but still wanted to get Lloyd to like them again. So they showed him his room, unlike he other students, he got his own room. It was an extra dorm that had no use until now. "So, Lloyd... Which one of us are you warmed up to the most so far?" Kai asked impatiently.

Lloyd looked at each ninja, he didn't really care for any of them, that's when he had an idea! With a smirk on his face, he lifted his hand up, and pointed his index finger at...

Nya.

"What!?" the ninja started to complain about how it wasn't what they asked.

"Seriously Lloyd, why?" Jay asked.

"She didn't hang me from a flagpole, I prefer Nya over the rest of you _NINJA!_" Lloyd spat.

Kai looked hurt, he and Lloyd were always the closest to each other because Kai saved his life at the fire temple. However, now Lloyd doesn't remember anymore. Kai stood up and left the room, followed by the rest of the ninja, Nya was the last to leave.

That night, Lloyd had terrible nightmares...

_He was being swallowed whole by a malicious, dark and evil dragon. Lloyd was surprised that he was fighting the evil dragon instead of teaming up with it, Lloyd was evil, right? He saw flashes of may images, most didn't make sense..._

_A Dragon..._

_Comics..._

_Snakes..._

Lloyd woke up a screaming and a sweaty mess. The ninja and Nya immediately rushed to Lloyd's side.

"Lloyd, what's wrong!?" Kai asked worried.

"Nothing, just a nightmare... go away."

"Do you wanna talk abou..."

"GO AWAY!" Lloyd yelled forcing them out of the room with his voice. Lloyd could remember the times when he was younger, and the skullkin sometimes brought him to his father.

_He would have nightmares a lot, however his father always comforted him, and when he told his father he should be in bed he replied with a simple,"Evil never sleeps."_

_However, about two months ago, by his memory, he heard news that his father no longer ruled the Underworld, and escaped through a vortex of time and space created by the golden weapons. Lloyd was devastated, he thought he would never see his father again._

Right before Kai closed the door, he heard Lloyd whisper,"I miss you dad." Kai frowned and walked away.

"If only Lloyd knew." he said to himself.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Lloyd woke up extremely tired. He was also astonished until memories of yesterday came to him. He walked to the cafeteria where they had to his amazement, breakfast that looked, well... GOOD! The food was heavenly, he ate his breakfast with Brad and Gene, it was as if nothing had changed!<p>

Meanwhile, Kai approached the door the an old room. It was the library, he entered to find Sensei Garmadon looking through history books.

"Sensei Garmadon..." Kai began.

The master jumped at Kai's voice. "Kai!" he yelled.

Kai looked at the title of the book,'Ninjago, History of Gretest Villains and How They Were Defeated.'

"Strange, you are looking at that book, yet you lived it."

"I was just..." he opened it to the page he was looking at. There was a picture of him formerly before the final battle. The description read...

_'Dark Lord,_

_Extremely dangerous,_

_Origins: Bitten by great devourer, turning him evil_

_Defeat: Vanquished by Golden Ninja'_

Kai sighed,"Lloyd had an awful dream last night. He wouldn't tell us what it was about though." he hesitated, but continued,"As we left him to fall back asleep after he awoke from his nightmare, he said just above a whisper,'I Miss You Dad.' those were his words."

Garmadon stood up,"I think it's time we tell him."

"No."Wu appeared in front of his brother,"The child is too unstable."

Garmadon scowled, but he knew his brother was correct,"Fine, we won't tell him... for now."

* * *

><p>Lloyd kicked the ball, and Gene tried to block it, but failed.<p>

"Dude, that's the best you got?" Brad teased the ginger haired kid, helping him up.

Gene kicked the ball towards Lloyd, but he wasn't ready. He missed it, and it was stopped by somebody else. "Hey, can I play?" the foreign creature asked.

Lloyd was about to say no to the girl when Brad interrupted him with,"Of course!" he said, allowing her to kick the ball to him. Lloyd was not used to playing with girls, but he was as gentle as possible, too bad the girl wasn't gentle back! She kicked the ball, causing it to go right for his face! Lloyd couldn't catch it in time, so the ball hit his head, nearly knocking him out!

"Lloyd, are you okay?" Brad asked concerned helping up his injured friend.

"I'm fine." Lloyd reassured, getting up and stumbling inside hoping to find his uncle or Nya.

He walked past a man in the hallway who had a familiar vibe to him. Lloyd turned to the stranger,"Have we met?" he asked.

Garmadon froze, he took a deep breath before saying,"I don't think so..." Lloyd shrugged it off and walked away. However what just happened had left a scar that would be there forever, because it would never heal.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, I hope you liked this chappie! BTW, was I the only one who got angry when Lloyd turned into an adult. Also, in case you don't get what's going on, basically the lightning bolts that struck Lloyd turned him back into a kid, and because it brought him back to that age, it also brought his memories back to that age too!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed and I would appreciate a review, you have no idea how much it means to me when I get a review!**

**More to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	3. Tear Tsunami

**Srry it's so late! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Jay walked up to the microwave and stuck his cold coffee in the microwave. It had been two weeks since Lloyd had been bumped back down to size, and his whole family was taking it rough, however, his family were not the only ones suffering...<p>

"You're gonna pay for that you little virus!" Jay yelled as he ran down the hallway. Many students giggled at his appearance, his hair wist slightly burnt and sticing up thanks to the microwave exploding because of a certain chemical that was put in his coffee.

Brad, Gene and Lloyd all high fived each other and cracked up at their prank. Jay approached Kai,"I really wish that he remembered our agreement about big pranks on April Fools Day." he grumbled to his coworker and brother.

That past week they had gotten a tsunami of pranks, even bigger than the ones that Lloyd first pulled on them on the bounty for Sensei Wu's lesson.

* * *

><p><em>Cole was in the shower, shampooing his hair when he felt a slight burning sensation, it didn't bother him that much so he continued washing his hair. To his surprise, when he got out of the shower... his entire head of hair was a dark, ugly shade of seaweed green!<em>

_Kai was preparing a coffee in the morning when he couldn't find the sugar, he turned around for a few moments to see if someone had moved them. he sighed before turning around to find a sugar packet! He happily ignored the suspicious things about it and poured it all into his mug of coffee. When he took his first sip it wasn't the most pleasant taste though, for instead of tasting somewhat like caramel, it tasted like saltwater coffee! The spiky aired teen spit out hi drink while her heard the chuckling of three little boys._

_Zane was in the middle of a lecture when he heard a voice scream,"Help! A monster is trying to eat us!" __Zane rushed outside to find the three boys just fine, however Zane wasn't fine when Gene pantsed him outside, with his whole entire class watching from the window._

* * *

><p>Soon enough, gym class came on that day, Cole didn't care how mentally scarred Lloyd was, he was going to get his revenge.<p>

"OKAY! Today we are playing dodgeball!" he announced.

"I hate dodgeball!" Lloyd protested. Cole got really close to his face.

"What?" he asked sternly.

"I hate dodgeball!" the blonde kid replied once again.

"Fine, we won't play dodgeball! We will play a different game! This is similar to dodgeball, but in this game the coach picks the teams! Lloyd waited as Cole picked every single person except for him, he was the only one left standing there.

"So, there's only one team?" Lloyd asked, beginning to step towards the other group.

"No, there are to teams, it's the Pterodactyls!" he announced, giving the other team a cool name,"VS the pebble." he ruffled Lloyd's hair. "Good luck!" he yelled as he dumped the balls onto the gymnasium floor.

After gym class, it took a lot longer to crawl to the nurse's office then it usually would to get there from the gymnasium. Nya walked in and looked at him,"What happened?" she asked.

Lloyd sniffed with tears in his eyes,"Cole, has an interesting way of playing dodgeball."

After half an hour an announcement came over the loudspeaker,"Can Mr. Cole please report to the nurse's office to speak with me." Cole sighed and mentally prepared himself for the challenge ahead.

Once he got there, Nya pulled him aside,"Cole! What were you thinking!"

"I was showing that brat some respect, he thinks that he can just push us around!" Cole was acting childish.

"Cole! That's Lloyd's way of warming up to people! He was starting to accept all of you!" Nya scolded. Cole took that all in, he then yelled out.

"OH COME ON!" for now Lloyd hated him even more. He looked into the room where Lloyd laid, he winced at all of the bruises that the kid had, however the most painful thing was watching the tears flow out of his eyes like waterfalls.

* * *

><p>After the dodgeball incident, Lloyd had gotten a day off away from the teachers, he stayed in his lonely room, staring out the window, just hoping he could find a way out. Wait... the window! Lloyd took a baseball bat, a backpack, and some food and drinks so he wouldn't die of not having enough to eat or drink.<p>

The boy used the baseball bat to break open his window which he couldn't get open and climbed down the side of the building. He was leaving, and he wasn't telling anyone where he was going because, well... he didn't know yet. The boy ran off to a park in a nearby city. He was worried, confused and didn't know what to do. So he did what all kids his age did in that situation, he sat on the closest bench and cried.

Nobody stopped to ask him what was wrong or anything, they just passed by him like he was roadkill on the highway. The boy continued to let his tears fall until his eyes were red and puffy. He heard the man sit on a bench directly behind him. The bench had two sides, one way faced a sidewalk and the other way faced the actual park. Lloyd was facing the street so the man was facing the park side.

Lloyd kept on crying, thinking that the man would ignore him and get tired of his wailing. He just kept on crying and crying until,"Excuse me, what's wrong?" Lloyd looked up to see the man he had passed by in school earlier.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." he said flatly before turning away from the man. The person seemed saddened by the term 'stranger' as Lloyd described him.

"You have been doing a lot of things your not supposed to lately as it appears by your bag. One more rule broken wouldn't hurt." The man smiled warmly down at him in a caring manner. That was the exact look that his dad used to give him when he needed encouragement. Then, at the memory, Lloyd's thoughts that were locked up in his mind began to spill as well as his tears.

He told the man everything,"I just, really miss him, and I just don't know what to do."

"It sounds like you need some guidance, you should get back to your uncle." The man said as Lloyd followed him in the direction of the school. Once Lloyd got back to the school, the ninja were preparing to go on a search for him. They all sighed in relief when they noticed that Garmadon was leading Lloyd back.

* * *

><p>Immediately he was taken to his uncle who he told everything too. The man nodded in response,"Lloyd, we have a confession to make." Wu explained,"There is some thing we've been keeping from you."<p>

"What is it?" Lloyd asked.

"Lloyd, we know where your father is."

"C-can I see him?" Tears of happiness, sadness, and anger began to flow out of his eyes.

"Yes, he is in fact waiting outside with... your mother."

"My, my mother?"

It was emotional in there for a few minutes until Lloyd took a deep breath,"I'm ready." it was true that Lloyd was more than ready to jump into his father's arms.

"You can come in now..." Wu trailed off as he opened up the door, and expression on shock was frozen on Lloyd's face.

"Uncle... do you think this is funny?" he said just loud enough for everyone to hear. "That is not my father! My father has skin colored by darkness, sharp razor teeth, and red glowing eyes! That man may have helped me through a tough time but he is not my father!"

"Lloyd it is truly me..."

"Prove it!" Lloyd challenged.

"You would have nightmares about me leaving you alone when you were younger and stayed with me in the Underworld." Garmadon replied.

"Only he would know that... it is you! But, what happened to you?"

"Son, it is a long story, but it is best if you gain your memory by yourself... okay?"

"Alright." Lloyd agreed before he couldn't take it anymore and jumped into his father's arms,"I missed you..."

"I missed you too." Garmadon replied as Lloyd turned his gaze to Misako.

"Hi Lloyd." she said, kneeling down to his size,"I-"

"Look, I don't really want to talk to you right now, you left me at Darkly's all alone... what kind of mother does that?" he asked her before heading off to bed, tonight he would have some interesting dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! Sorry it took so long to update! I had writers block for like two months! Anyways I hope you enjoyed,<strong>

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
